Do You Want To Build A Complex AI?
by OhMyGawdLookAtHer
Summary: Just a Parody of the song Do You Want To Build A Snowman from Frozen- Avengers style!


Peter walked around in the park hand in hand with his father, Tony Stark. He had previously asked his dad what he could be when he grows up, Tony didn't answer for a while.

Finally, Tony replied. "If you want, Petey, you can be CEO of Stark Industries. Though, you'd have to work really hard throughout school and I'd have to ask Auntie Pep." His dad seemed almost nervous, like he was pressuring someone, which he wasn't.

"Really, dad?!" Peter's eyes lit up with delight, he curled his small arms around his fathers waist and hugged him. "I love to have that job. I'll be just like you!" Tony's smile vanished for a second and a frown overcame his expression, quickly, he shook it off and gave his son his normal charismatic grin.

 ** _Two Years Later_**

Peter never really found out from his dad why he always looked uneasy when Peter told Tony he wanted to be like him.

Peter believed his dad was amazing, invincible, indestructible, his dad was Iron Man! Who wouldn't want to be like Iron Man? Peter thought Tony might have frowned everytime because he believed that Peter couldn't work hard enough to achieve status of CEO. Well then, Peter would just have to prove it!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tony, do you think he's ever going to stop studying and at least eat dinner with us?" Steve asked, obviously worried about his only son.

Peter refused to come down stairs for anything but School,Library or some small snacks. He stayed in his room all day studying, using the bathroom that was connected to his room. This caused massive concern for the family, mainly Tony.

"Ugh, relax, Steve. He's a smart boy, he knows what's good for himself." Tony sighed, cuddling the small child in his arms who giggled and pulled his hair playfully.

Steve smiled gently and removed his daughters hands away from Tony's hair, pressing a soft butterfly kiss to Tony's head, reassuring him that it wasn't his fault. "Whatever, Genius," Steve smirked, he set down Abigail and pointed upstairs."Abi, go annoy your big brother into playing with you~" He cooed, and laughed when she ran off.

"Peter?" Four continuous knocks echoed through the large corridor."Do you want to play Avengers? C'mon, let's go and play!"

She waited two seconds before groaning. "I never see you anymore, come out the door! It's like you've gone away!" No reply. Abigail huffed and stomped her foot. "We used to be best buddies! And now we're not... I wish you would tell me why! Do you want to play Avengers?" She pressed her lips against the bottom door gap, her hands against the door. "We don't have to be Avengers."

"Go away, Morgan. I'm working!"Peter yelled. As soon as she heard her brothers voice, her smile lit up.

However when she realized what he said she frowned, suddenly feeling very upset. Abigail nodded slowly, even though she knew he wasn't looking.

"Okay, bye." She walked downstairs, slowly, and went to find someone to hug. Natasha stepped out of the cupboard with a crossed look on her face, she glared at Peter's door and continued downstairs to comfort the four year old.

 ** _Four years later_**

This was it. This was the moment Abigail has been preparing herself for since she was four.

Time to go. Abigail sprinted through the hallways, the kitchen and the front room, narrowly missing sharp and dangerous obstacles, scaring Steve and Tony half to death. She leaped over four stairs, gripped a handle bar and swung herself forward,managing to get leverage to pull her weight. She noticed Peter just about to enter his room. Determined, Abigail took three steps back, ran and lunged for her brother.

Unfortunately, she was no match for her twelve year old brother's super reflex skills, and ended face first into a steel door. Sighing, she knocked four times, which still echoed in the hallways, and put on a fake cheery attitude.

"Do you wanna play Avengers, Petey? Or play with Dummy in the halls?" She thought back to the machines Tony used to get to babysit her. "I think some company is overdue, I've seriously started talking to the pictures on the walls!" She exaggerated, pointing to a image of The Avengers poster, where poor Falcon was in the background hardly even noticeable. "Hang in there, James!" She drawled out, patting the painting gently.

Abigail looked back at her brothers room, seeing the door was still shut. Her fake happiness ended and her real emotions leaked out, she leaned back against the floor her legs sprawled out on the wall. "Y'know, it get's a little lonely. All these non accessible rooms, just watching the hours tick by." She puffed air out, watching a small strand in front of her eyes float back. Peter rolled his eyes, and carried on working and reading, he didn't have time for silly, childish games.

When he heard footsteps, he let out a sigh of relief and a 'thank goodness she's gone', not realising Abigail was still outside his door, her heart breaking.

 ** _Five years later_**

Abigail squealed as she woke up. Quickly, she got showered,dressed and rushed out her door, slowing slightly when she reached Peter's bedroom door. She rolled her eyes and silently told herself off for even thinking something so daft. Abigail ran down the stairs and skidded into the elevator doors, where her parents and other family members were.

She hugged her pops with a kiss to his left cheek and gave her dad another hug, giving him a kiss on his left cheek too before cringing away from the prickly facial hair. Tony laughed and flicked her arm, finding her reaction to his goatee 'hilarious'.

"You'll get used to it, squirt." He sniggered and ruffled her light brown hair, affectionately.

"As if. Anyway, stay safe, I love you!" Abigail gave them both another hug and backed away, where Pepper out her hands on Abigail's shoulders to keep the thirteen year old put. She watched as her family walked away from her, not fully knowing if they'd return.

The Heli-Carrier crashed. The one the Avengers were on. Abigail found out on the news, Peter of course didn't find out until four days later when they forced Jarvis to tell him because he was so busy with his work. No-one knew where the bodies were though, even if they were actually still alive. Everyone doubted it, they did land in the Savage Land.

They received a letter from Jane Foster, explaining that Thor's father, Odin, had banished Thor from Earth or 'Midgard', so Thor could never return. The first body found was Hulk, actually Bruce. Bruce was found with torn clothing scattered around him, his head decapitated, this suggested that he got angry and turned into Hulk during something. Some people blamed Hulk for the Heli-Carrier crashing, though anyone close to Avengers would know that wouldn't have been the case. The funeral was depressing. Peter didn't show up.

The next body was surprisingly Natasha's, it was thought that she was electrocuted by some sort of camouflaged device, then her legs were severed as to disable her. Some people said she must've turned into an evil mercenary again and sabotaged the ship. Not true. The funeral was depressing. Peter didn't show up. Clint. Clint was the third body found, he was horribly disfigured, his arms were twisted and his legs snapped and twirled in a bow, and an arrow through every limb. Council said Loki probably controlled him to crash the ship. False. The funeral was depressing. Peter didn't show up.

The- The last two bodies found were Steve and Tony or as the World knew them: Captain America and Iron Man. This time, their deaths were recorded on video, an two and a half hour long video of them being hunted, ambushed and beaten down. Tony's armour wasn't ever there, so Steve took majority of the beaten for Tony. It was something Steve would do even if Tony was suited up. Abigail watched the whole video, not wanting to see it but the feeling of not being able to look away overwhelmed her. Peter never watched the video, but at least Pepper was able to go in there and tell him.

The funeral was dreadful, everyone was too quiet and tiptoed around Abigail as if they were afraid she'd brake at any single thing. Many kept their distance from the strange aura surrounding the young teen, it was depression, resent and overall anger. Unfortunately, the Paparazzi didn't get the memo to stay away from her and ended up at the fury of a teenage girl in control of the Super Serum. Abigail couldn't do it anymore. She didn't know who was going to die next. Pepper? Rhodey? Peter?

Abigail snapped out of her thoughts and stepped out the car, speedwalking towards the tower doors. Pepper following quickly after, waving to Happy, who went to park the car in the garage. Abigail flipped the blinding flashing lights her middle figure and kicked the doors open, dead set on finding that one jerk who didn't even go to his parent's funeral. She could hear Pepper screaming for her to calm down, but Abigail couldn't.

She didn't care if Peter had shut her out of his life since she was three, she could deal with that. But the fact that he wouldn't even move from his room to go downstairs and watch the funeral on TV, that was sickening to the thirteen year old. She wanted to scream, shout and smash something with her fist. The funeral belonged to his parents. And still,Peter didn't show up.

Abigail stomped up the stairs, the paintings on the wall wobbling, and one photo fell off and smashed. The photo of Abigail, Peter, Steve and Tony, when she was only two and Peter was six and he did spend time away from his room. She made it up the stairs.

Four loud, thunderous knocks on Peter's door startled the poor boy, and he stood still staring at his door. "Peter." Abigail gritted, her fist clenched tightly, her nails pinching into her skin. "I know you're fucking in there! Media wants to know where you've been!" She screeched, thumping the steel door with hardly any effort, still causing a dent.

" A-and Pepper says to have courage." She gasped, finally feeling all the emotions she bottled up inside since she was four begin to flush out, overwhelming the thirteen year old. Abigail fell to her knees, quickly pressing her hands to the door while her body shook uncontrollably.

She managed to let out a few sentences before she broke down completely. "I'm trying to, Petey! We were always right out here for you, just let me in!" She sobbed freely, allowing big, fat, salty tears to run down her cheeks and onto the carpet underneath her. "We only have each other,it just you and me now...Pepper is way too busy with this STUPID company!" She growled and wiped furiously at her eyes. "So tell me, Peter," she spat the name with venom. "What are we going to do?" Silence covered the two siblings for a minute.

"Do you want to play Avengers?" Abigail spoke softly before breaking down completely, she leaned her head against the door for leverage while she sobbed and screamed for her parents to come back. Peter leaned his own head against his desk, crying quietly, while his tears dripped on the notebook with all the new ideas and objectives for Stark Industries.

One tear in particular dripped onto the 'Stark' and smudged it, making it unnoticeable.


End file.
